The art club raised $\$248$ through fundraisers. Then they spent $\$206$ to set up an art show. They raised another $\$316$ at the art show. How much money did the art club have after the show? $\$$
The club started with $\$248$ and then spent $\$206$. $248$ $206$ money raised through fundraisers money spent money left $248}-{206}={42}$ The club had $\${42}$ left after they spent for the art show. Then, they raised another $\$316$ at the show. $42$ $316$ money after the show money left money from the show ${42}+{316}={358}$ The club had $\${358}$ after the show.